Lip balm is a common skin care product used in daily life. It is mainly used to tackle the loosening, drying and peeling of the lip skin. Most of the lip balms currently on the market contain non-naturally-derived ingredients; they especially contain petroleum-derived oils and waxes as their main ingredients. When being used, part of the lip balm staying on the lips will enter the body through various activities including drinking and eating. The long-term and abundant use of lip balms with petroleum-derived oils and waxes as their main ingredients is unhealthy, and may readily lead to lip allergies: the lip skin may crack, peel, redden and itch; in more severe cases, it may even lead to lesions and cancer, threatening human health.
Chinese Patent Application No. 201410814282.9 has disclosed a lipstick, which comprises fat, a natural excipient and a wax. The wax is a pure plant-extracted wax; the fat is naturally extracted. The lipstick comprises 35-40 parts of the pure plant-extracted wax, 55-65 parts of the naturally extracted oil, and 2.5-5.5 parts of the natural excipient. Naturally extracted ingredients were employed in this application to provide a lip balm that keeps the lips moisturized and elastic. However, its effects did not extend to the tackling of cracked lip skin.
Chinese Patent Application No. 201711080665.8 has disclosed a scented lip balm of pure natural origin, which is composed of the following components in percentage by weight: (1) 60%-90% of a naturally derived emollient oil; (2) 5%-40% of a naturally derived solid wax; (3) 0.01%-5% of a naturally derived antioxidant; (4) 0.01%-10% of a naturally derived aromatic oil; (5) 0.01%-5% of a naturally derived color; (6) 0.01%-5% of a naturally derived active ingredient. It can be seen that all components of the lip balm disclosed in patent application No. 201711080665.8 are naturally derived. A number of components were introduced in order to obtain a highly safe and effective lip balm. However, the ductility of the lip balm was not mentioned.